Hide
by minzz9594
Summary: "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tetap seperti ini, tetap bersembunyi seperti ini…" It's VHope fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**:: HIDE ::**

 **Cast : Hoseok (Jhope) – Taehyung (V) – Jimin – and other(s)**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fict not a fact. They are belong to God.**

 **Summary :** **"** **Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tetap seperti ini, tetap bersembunyi seperti ini…"** **It's a** **VHope** **/** **TaeSeok** **fanfiction**

 **Warn : Yaoi, typo(s), this is Jhope!uke fanfiction  
**Don't like? Just don't read :) Gamsahamnida****

.

.

.

Suasana tampak lengang di salah satu apartment sederhana di kota Seoul. Tampak 3 penghuninya masih tertidur lelap di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran king size dalam kamar apartment mereka. Padahal matahari mulai muncul sepenuhnya, tapi ketiga namja tersebut tampak tak terusik dengan sinar matahari yang menyelip masuk melalui sela gorden.

RIIINGG! RIIINGGG!

Bunyi alarm terdengar memenuhi kamar tersebut. Cukup keras dan menganggu, hingga membangunkan salah satu dari mereka.

"Euungghh," lenguhnya, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesaradarannya. Sampai, ia mendapati dirinya tidak bisa bergerak karena 2 namja yang berada di kedua sisinya memeluknya erat.

"Euuhh, Jimin-ah, Taehyung-ah, ireona," serunya dengan suara serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia berusaha membangunkan 2 penghuni apartment yang lain, yang tidak lain adalah 2 sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya.

Namun sepertinya seruannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh keduanya, karena Jimin dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengubah posisinya sesenti pun. Akhirnya ia berusaha sendiri melepaskan kedua tangan dan kaki 2 namja di sampingnya. Cukup lama, tapi akhirnya berhasil. Ia segera turun dari ranjang sebelum tangan dan kaki kedua namja di sebelahnya kembali menjalar di tubuhnya, lalu mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi masih mengeluarkan bunyi memekakkan telinga.

"Hahh.. sebaiknya aku bersiap sebelum kedua namja ini bangun," gumamnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Morning Hopie hyung~"

Hoseok yang sedang memasak sarapan terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati tangan yang sudah melingkar manis di piggangnya. Dan detik berikutnya ia dapat merasakan bahunya kanannya terasa berat. Ia melirik ke samping, dan tersenyum ketika mendapati orang itu adalah Jimin.

"Morning Chim. Tae-tae belum bangun?" tanya Hoseok sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Belum. Kau tau sendiri kalau Taehyung tidur seperti kebo(?)," jawab Jimin yang membuat Hoseok terkikik geli.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Kau tidak menciumnya?"

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Mwo?"

"Apa aku kurang wangi, hm? Aku rasa wangiku sudah cukup membuat orang jatuh cinta padaku," ujar Jimin sambil mencium badannya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Hoseok terkikik mendengar penuturan dari Jimin.

"Kau kalah wangi dengan masakan ini, Chim," jawab Hoseok sekenanya.

"Kau tega, hyung," ujar Jimin pura-pura merajuk.

"Ara. Ara," Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Jimin sekilas. "Ya sudah, sekarang kau bangunkan Taehyung, ne? Aku akan siapkan sarapan untuk kita," ujar Hoseok yang sudah kembali fokus dengan masakan di hadapannya.

Hoseok dapat merasakan anggukan Jimin di bahunya. Dan detik berikutnya tangan Jimin yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya pun sudah hilang, menandakan namja itu sudah beranjak dari dapur.

.

.

"Aku berangkat, ne?" ujar Hoseok sambil berlalu mengambil tasnya di sofa.

"Eoh? Kau pergi lebih pagi, hyung?" tanya Taehyung yang baru keluar dari dapur sehabis mencuci piring. Ia menghampiri Hoseok dan memandang bingung pada namja itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hoseok sudah rapi dan bersiap untuk pergi kerja lebih awal

"Ne, ada yang harus aku kerjakan lebih awal," jawab Hoseok dengan senyum khasnya.

"Loh? Hyung sudah mau berangkat?" Jimin kebingungan melihat Hoseok yang sudah rapi. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar sehabis bersiap untuk pergi kuliah.

"Ne, Jimin-ah. Kalau begitu, hyung berangkat dulu, ne? Annyeong!" Hoseok segera keluar setelah selesei mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Hyung, chankkaman! Kita berangkat bersama saja, aku juga akan berangkat kuliah," seru Jimin sambil menghampiri Hoseok, lalu menarik tangan namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Loh? Chankkaman, Jimin-ah..,"

"Tak ada protes, hyung. Hyung akan lebih baik kalau ikut bersamaku. Tae, kami berangkat, ne? Annyeong!" Jimin langsung melesat keluar masih dengan tangan Hoseok dalam genggamannya.

"Ah, ne! Annyeong! Hati-hati di jalan," ujar Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya memandang interaksi antara Jimin dan Hoseok dalam diam. Lalu sedetik kemudian menggidikkan bahunya dan pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. Karena hari ini ia sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi setidaknya ia dapat beristirahat di apartment seharian sambil menunggu Jimin dan Hoseok pulang.

.

.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Chim. Kau bisa terlambat kuliah," ujar Hoseok merasa bersalah karena Jimin harus mengantarnya dulu sedangkan jarak antara tempat kerjanya dengan tempat kuliah Jimin cukup memakan waktu.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Lagipula… aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi," ujar Jimin dengan sedikit nada khawatir yang terselip di sana.

Hoseok menyadari nada suara Jimin yang berubah. Ia tersenyum getir sesaat, namun senyum indahnya kembali tampak, berusaha menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Hey, aku sudah sehat sekarang, kau tahu penyakit tak akan tahan lama, padaku. Kau harus lebih percaya padaku, Chim. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang," ujar Hoseok sambil bergoyang ria lalu tertawa dengan khasnya. Jimin tersenyum dan ikut tertawa melihat tingkah hyung-nya yang terbilang ajaib tersebut.

 _._

 _-flashback-_

 _._

 _[yesterday]_

 _Mobil Jimin terparkir di depan café sederhana di ujung jalan, yang sudah –sangat- sering ia kunjungi tersebut. Ia keluar dari mobil, dan cukup membuat banyak pasang mata tertuju padanya. Tentu saja itu akan terjadi, dan sudah sangat sering terjadi. Dengan ketampanan yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata, rambut orange mencoloknya, style pakaian yang modis, ditambah mobil sport hitamnya, jelas menyita perhatian para pengunjung café. Ditambah lagi ini bukanlah café besar ternama seperti di mall-mall, hanya café sederhana di ujung jalan, dan itu cukup membuat orang keheranan ketika melihat Jimin dengan penampilan seperti itu malah memilih mengunjungi café ini._

 _Jimin tahu ia –kembali- menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan itu sudah sering terjadi setiap kali ia datang ke café tersebut. Jadi ia hanya berjalan santai ke pintu masuk café, dan para staff cafe yang melihatnya, menyapanya namja berambut orange caramel itu dengan ramah. Karena saking seringnya Jimin datang ke café tersebut, sehingga para staff bahkan manager café sudah mengenal Jimin, si pelanggan setia café tersebut_

 _"_ _Annyeong Jimin-ah. Kau datang?" sapa seorang namja dengan pakaian rapinya. Ia terlihat bersiap akan pergi._

 _"_ _Annyeong Namjoon hyung. Kau akan pergi?" tanya Jimin pada si manager café yang sudah sangat dikenalnya._

 _"_ _Ne, hyung ada rapat di luar. Masuklah, kau bisa bertanya pada Yoongi kalau kau mencari Hoseok," ujar Namjoon sebelum ia beranjak keluar café sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin sebagai salam perpisahan(?). Dan Jimin membalas singkat lambaian tangan Namjoon, lalu segera menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang berada di kasir._

 _"_ _Annyeong, Yoongi hyung," balas Jimin ramah, kepada staff cafe yang paling sering menemaninya mengobrol jika Hoseok sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan._

 _"_ _Ah, annyeong Jimin-ah. Mencari Hoseok?" tebak Yoongi yang sudah hafal kebiasaan Jimin jika datang ke café. Dan tebakan itu selalu benar, karena detik berikutnya Jimin mengangguk masih dengan senyuman ramahnya._

 _"_ _Ia ada di depan meja bar," ujar Yoongi lagi._

 _"_ _Gomawo, hyung," kata Jimin sebelum beranjak ke meja bar café tersebut._

 _Dan benar saja, tak perlu waktu lama, Jimin menemukan Hoseok yang sedang menuang kopi di hadapan meja bar. Jimin tersenyum lalu segera menghampiri Hoeseok yang baru selesai memberikan kopi buatannya pada waitress._

 _"_ _Hopie hyung!" sapa Jimin yang sudah duduk manis pada bangku meja bar._

 _"_ _Eoh? Hai, Chim, kau datang?" sapa Hoseok dengan senyuman, dan Jimin mengangguk._

 _"_ _Pesananku seperti biasa, hyung," ujar Jimin._

 _"_ _Nde, arasseo. Tunggu sebentar," dan Hoseok berlalu dari sana, masuk ke dalam dapur café._

 _Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Jimin memainkan handphone-nya. Membuka beberapa notification yang masuk._

 _PRAANG!_

 _Jimin terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara barang pecah. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Dan matanya sukses membelalak ketika melihat Hoseok sudah terduduk di lantai dengan pecahan gelas di dekatnya. Para staff café juga segera berkerumun di sekitar Hoseok. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin segera masuk ke dalam counter café dan menghampiri Hoseok yang sedang menunduk. Dan samar Jimin dapat mendengar ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir Hoseok ketika ia berlutut di hadapan namja tersebut._

 _"_ _Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin panik bercampur khawatir melihat kondisi Hoseok. Dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk sambil –memaksakan- tersenyum._

 _Tapi Jimin tidak bodoh, ia tahu Hoseok berbohong karena wajah Hoseok kelihatan pucat_

 _"_ _Hyung, kita ke rumah sakit!"_

 _Hoseok tertegun mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ia menggeleng cepat, "Ani! Tidak perlu, Chim. Hyung baik-baik saja, hanya kecapean. Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit."_

 _Jimin hampir dibuat frustasi dengan penolakan Hoseok, apalagi melihat wajah Hoseok yang berusaha menahan sakit dengan wajah pucatnya. Pasalnya ia juga bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Hoseok, jadi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _Para beberapa staff café, akhirnya memilih untuk memindahkan Hoseok ke ruang ganti staff terlebih dahulu agar tidak menjadi tontonan café. Dan Yoongi datang menyusul membawakan air minum untuk Hoseok, dan membantu namja itu untuk minum._

 _"_ _Hyung, kalau begitu kita pulang saja, ne? Kau lebih baik istirahat dulu hari ini," ujar Jimin ketika Hoseok mulai terlihat membaik._

 _"_ _Jimin benar, Hoseok-ah. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu saja. Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Nanti aku akan bilang pada Namjoon kalau kau sakit, ia pasti mengerti," Yoongi akhirnya memilih angkat bicara, karena ia tahu Hoseok akan kembali menolak ajakan Jimin._

 _Akhirnya Hoseok memilih mengangguk, mengiyakan saran Jimin dan Yoongi. Ia merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah khawatir dan kecewa Jimin ketika ia menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengikuti ajakan Jimin kali ini untuk pulang. Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum lega ketika mendapati Hoseok mengangguk._

 _Dengan dibantu Yoongi, Hoseok akhirnya digeondong piggy bag oleh Jimin. Permintaan Jimin lagi tentunya, padahal Hoseok sudah menolaknya mati-matian dengan alasan ia masih kuat untuk berjalan. Tapi bukan namanya Jimin jika ia langsung menyerah. Ia –berpura-pura- memasang wajah kecewanya setelah ditolak Hoseok yang kedua kali, dan benar saja, Hoseok yang memang berhati lembut itu, langsung menerima permintaan Jimin._

 _"_ _Aku pamit Yoongi hyung. Sampaikan salam maafku dan Hoseok hyung untuk Namjoon hyung," ujar Jimin._

 _"_ _Ne. Hati-hati di jalan. Cempat sembuh, Hoseok-ya," ujar Yoongi sambil mengelus surai Hoseok._

 _"_ _Gomawo, hyung," balas Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Dan setelahnya Jimin membawa Hoseok ke mobilnya melalui pintu belakang café._

 _"_ _Tidurlah, hyung. Nanti aku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai di apartment," ujar Jimin setelah mendudukkan Hoseok di bangku samping kemudi._

 _Jimin segera pindah ke bangku kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartment mereka._

 _"_ _Gomawo, Chim. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu," ujar Hoseok pelan._

 _"_ _Ani, sejak kapan hyung merepotkanku? Lebih baik sekarang hyung istirahat, ne?" balas Jimin sambil tersenyum, lalu mengelus lembut surai hitam Hoseok sambil fokus menyetir, karena Hoseok akan selalu merasa nyaman untuk tidur ketika seseorang mengelus rambutnya._

 _Dan tidak perlu waktu lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sampingnya. Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah tenang Hoseok saat tidur. Sekilas ia tersenyum getir ketika mengingat kejadian di café tadi, yang cukup membuatnya khawatir dan panic secara bersamaan. Karena jujur baru kali itu ia melihat Hoseok kesakitan seperti tadi._

 _Jimin menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap Hoseok yang tertidur tenang di sampingnya._

 _"_ _Cepat sembuh, hyung..,"_

 _._

 _-flashback end-_

 _._

Jimin kagum pada sosok Hoseok yang selalu bisa membuat orang lain terhibur karena senyum dan tawanya, selalu dapat menguatkan orang lain dengan kata-katanya, dan penuh perhatian terhadap orang lain, seakan dirinya tak mempunyai beban sedikit pun. Tapi di sisi lain, senyum itu yang malah membuatnya –terkadang- khawatir terhadap namja di sebelahnya tersebut. Karena senyum itulah yang membuatnya susah menebak isi pikiran dan keadaan Hoseok. Sepertinya namja itu terbuka untuk siapa saja yang datang padanya, tapi tidak untuk mengetahui dirinya lebih jauh. Seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi entahlah.

Mobil Jimin menjadi ramai, hanya karena Hoseok. Sepanjang perjalanan diiringi oleh gurauan dan tawa keduanya. Hingga tidak terasa 20 menit berlalu, mobil Jimin sudah berada di halaman depan tempat Hoseok bekerja.

"Gomawo, Chim. Kau, hati-hatilah di jalan, ne?" ujar Hoseok sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Jimin.

"Ne, cheonma hyung. Dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau capek, istirahatlah."

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jimin yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ne, araseeo. Jja! Hyung masuk dulu. Kau juga segeralah berangkat, nanti kau terlambat masuk kelas," ujar Hoseok masih dengan senyumannya. Lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil Jimin.

"Hopie hyung!"

Mendengar namanya kembali dipanggil, Hoseok yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam café, mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Ia melongo ke dalam mobil Jimin melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka.

"Nanti aku jemput, ne? Hyung selesei bekerja jam 10 [[malam]] kan?"

"Ahh, ne."

Jimin tersenyum, "Okay, kalau begitu aku berangkat, hyung! Annyeong!"

"Ah, ne, annyeong! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Hoseok melambaikan tangan pada mobil Jimin yang perlahan keluar dari pekarangan café. Ia masih beridiri di tempatnya sampai mobil Jimin tidak terlihat di tikungan jalan. Diam-diam menghela nafasnya, lalu benar-benar masuk ke dalam café.

.

.

.

#ToBeContinue

…

…

ANNYEONG! Akhirnya bisa comeback. Anyone miss me? Of course no -_-

Kali ini aku comeback dengan membawa VHope,, hohoho. Entah kenapa aku lagi tergila-gila dengan pair ini. Hmm,, mereka selalu bisa membuat saya tersenyum-senyum sendiri kalau lihat perhatian mereka satu sama lain. ARRGGHHH, I'm going crazy.

Tapi, mungkin banyak yang ga suka sama pair-nya,, saya bisa memaklumi. Karena yang saya tahu kebanyakan pada suka pair VKook. Maafkan Minz yang tidak berdaya melihat VKook bertebaran dimana-mana *bow 90 derajat*,, kalaupun VHope shipper pun,, sukanya V sebagai uke,, tapi saya juga ga bisa ngelihat V sebagai uke,, karena menurut saya untuk pair VHope –khususnya-, V terlihat lebih cocok menyandang gelar seme dibanding uke. Astaga sekali lagi maafkan saya yang tidak bisa menuruti keinginan para shipper kebanyakan di luar sana. Apa daya, karena saya selalu dan hanya bisa buat fanfict dengan pair yang suka,, kalau ga,, pasti ceritanya ancur lebur dan berakhir ga jadi apa-apa karena saya stress mikirin jalan cerita dan interaksi yang akan dibuat di fanfict-nya #lebayModeON .FF ini pun akhirnya jadi karena ke-frustasian saya karena tidak berhasil menemukan ff VHope dengan Jhope uke ((Ada, tapi hanya 1/2/3/4/5? Pokoknya bisa dihitung dengan jari)) Haaaahhhh *sigh*. Okelah, pokoknya begitu **pasti pada ga ngerti? Ya sudah tak apa**

Saya tahu, di chap ini gaada moment VHope nya sama sekali, alamak. Malah terkesan JiHope fanfict yaa? HMMM… It's just the begin guys.. VHope akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. HaHAHaHAHa

Jujur, alur untuk cerita ini belum saya tentukan. Kebiasaan Minz memang begitu kalau buat ff ber-chap, pasti ide cerita bakal muncul per-chap nya. Nanti-tau-taunya cerita awal ama akhir jadi absurd, gaje, gak nyambung sama sekali. Hmmxxx,, maafkan saya TT-TT

Oh, ya btw, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di fanfict "Tinkerbell remake vers.". saya senang ternyata ff saya masih ada yang baca dan banyak yang bersedia me-review. Semoga di ff saya kali ini juga begitu *walau kecil kemungkinannya :( *

Okay, guys, so this is for chap one, See you in next chap. ANNYEONG!


	2. Chapter 2

**:: HIDE ::**

 **Cast : Hoseok (Jhope) – Taehyung (V) – Jimin – and other(s)**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fict not a fact. They are belong to God.**

 **Summary :** **"** **Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tetap seperti ini, tetap bersembunyi seperti ini…"** **It's a** **VHope** **/** **TaeSeok** **fanfiction**

 **Warn : Yaoi, typo(s), this is Jhope!uke fanfiction  
**Don't like? Just don't read :) Gamsahamnida****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang,,"

Jimin masuk ke dalam apartment dan langsung menuju sofa ruang tengah untuk berbaring. Ia menutup matanya, berniat untuk beristirahat sebentar karena penat yang dirasakannya. Akibat tugas mata kuliah yang membuatnya terpaksa mengerjakan tugas kelompok tersebut di rumah temannya, sepulang kuliah. Dan berakhirlah ia 7 jam berkutat dengan laptop, yang sukses membuat tubuhnya hampir remuk karena duduk berjam-jam lamanya.

"Chim, dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Tanpa membuka matanya, ia tahu itu adalah suara Taehyung.

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu, Chim!" seru Taehyung kesal karena pertanyaannya hanya dijawab gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas dari Jimin.

"Ahh, Tae, kau berisik! Aku lelah. Aku tadi mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman," jawab Jimin malas.

"Ara. Ara. Kau sudah makan? Aku tadi masak. Kalau kau mau makan, panaskan saja dari kulkas, ne?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya mendapatkan gumaman tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Tapi kali ini ia tidak ambil pusing, karena ia tahu sang rambut orange caramel itu sedang lelah. Jadi ia lebih memilih duduk di sofa single yang berada di samping sofa yang ditiduri Jimin, berniat untuk menonton TV.

Baru saja Taehyung mendudukkan diri, Jimin tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya, dan sukses membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget.

"YA! Kau mau membuatku jantugan?! Ada apa denganmu?!" protes Taehyung. Tapi yang ditanya malah memandangnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, membuat Taehyung mulai panik sendiri.

"Wae? Wae? Kau seperti melihat hantu kalau seperti itu," ujar Taehyung asal.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Jimin.

"Eh?" Taehyung memandang Jimin seperti orang bodoh ketika pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut namja di hadapannya. Tapi akhirnya ia melihat kearah jam yang berada di atas TV, dan seakan terhipnotis Jimin ikut memandang kearah jam tersebut dengan tatapan horor.

"Hampir setengah sebe….,"

"ASTAGA, TAE!"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar seruan sekeras toa yang keluar seenaknya dari mulut Jimin.

"YA! Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati, eoh?! Ada apa sebenarnya?! Tingkahmu aneh," ujar Taehyung mulai hilang kesabaran.

Tapi Jimin seakan tidak peduli dengan cibiran Taehyung untuknya. Ia malah memandang namja itu dengan mata memelasnya. Dan Taehyung yang dipandang seperti itu malah merinding seketika.

"Tae, aku janji menjemput Hoseok hyung jam 10," ujar Jimin merasa bersalah.

Taehyung terbelalak mendengar peryataan Jimin. Kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Mwo?! Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjemputnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku.. aku lupaaa. Eotteokhe?"

"Apanya yang 'eotteokhe', pabo? Sana kau pergi menjemputnya! Kau mau biarkan ia menunggu lama?" ujar Taehyung gemas sendiri mendegar kata-kata Jimin.

Jimin kembali menatap Taehyung dengan aegyo andalannya.

"Taeeeee,,, kau saja yang jemput Hoseok hyung, ne? Aku lelah, sungguh punggungku serasa akan remuk," Jimin merajuk. Taehyung menatap Jimin malas. Ia sudah menduga kalau akan seperti ini jadinya.

Melihat Taehyung yang hanya menatapnya, Jimin menyerah. Ia tahu Taehyung tak kan mempan dengan aegyo-nya, tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

"Tae, ayolah. Jebal, jebal. Aku lelah, tapi aku juga tidak tega membiarkan Hoseok hyung pulang sendiri. Kalau dia sakit lagi bagaimana?"

Saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jimin, Taehyung langsung memandang namja itu dengan ekpresi kebingungan."Eh? Hoseok hyung sakit? Kapan?"

"Kemaren. Memang kau tidak tahu? Ani, maksudku bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?"

Taehyung langsung menjitak kepala Jimin mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir namja itu, dan itu sukses membuat Jimin memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Pabo, Chim! Kemaren saat aku pulang kau sudah tidur, siapa yang mau memberitahuku? Mana mungkin Hoseok hyung sendiri yang mau memberitahuku."

Jimin hanya membalas omelan Taehyung dengan cengirannya, sedikit merasa bersalah. Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya menatapnya malas, lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengambil kunci motornya.

"Eoh? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jimin bingung saat melihat Taehyung berjalan keluar sambil membawa helm dan jacket.

"Tentu saja menjemput Hoseok hyung," ujar Taehyung sambil berlalu keluar apartment.

Senyum gembira langsung terbentuk di bibir Jimin.

"WOAHH! Gomawo Tae! Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Jimin senang, tepat sebelum ia mendengar suara pintu apartment yang tertutup.

.

.

Taehyung memakirkan motornya di depan tempat kerja Hoseok yang sudah gelap. Ia membuka helmnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke pekarangan depan café, berusaha mencari sosok Hoseok. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukan namja itu di mana pun.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun dari motor dan berniat mencari di sekililing café. Tak lupa ia juga membawa serta jacket yang ia bawa. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, ia sudah dapat melihat sosok Hoseok yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku samping café.

"Hopie hyung!" Taehyung memanggil Hoseok ketika ia sudah dekat dengan tempat Hoseok duduk.

Hoseok yang sedang tertutup matanya dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada tembok di belakangnya, langsung membuka mata ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eoh, Taehyung-ah? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hoseok bingung.

"Menjemputmu. Jimin harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah di rumah temannya, jadi aku yang menjemputmu," jelas Taehyung… hmm.. dengan sedikit mengurangi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ya.., apa salahnya sesekali membantu teman pelupanya itu?

Hoseok mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada namja di depannya.

"Gomawo, Tae."

Taehyung mengangguk sambil membalas tersenyum.

"Nah, ini, pakailah. Aku sudah duga hyung tidak membawa jacket. Padahal udara kan sedang dingin." Taehyung memberikan jacket di tangannya, dengan Hoseok yang kembali menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Kajja, hyung! Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita segera pulang," ujar Taehyung berjalan duluan, sedangkan Hoseok mengikuti di sampingnya.

BRUUKK!

"Astaga, hyung!"

Belum sampai 1 menit berjalan, tiba-tiba tubuh Hoseok ambruk. Taehyung dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hoseok sebelum benar-benar menyentuh aspal. Ia memandang Hoseok yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya dengan khawatir.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh kening dan sekitar wajah Hoseok. Dan kepanikannya bertambah ketika mendapati tubuh Hoseok yang panas.

"Kau demam, hyung. Suhu badanmu tinggi sekali. Aihs, eotteokhe? Harusnya aku membawa mobil tadi, bukan motor."

Hoseok jadi tidak enak dengan Taehyung. Ia merasa lagi-lagi sudah merepotkan dongsaengnya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya.

"Nan gwaenchana, Tae-ah. Maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Hoseok lalu berusaha bangun dari posisinya.

"Kau yakin, hyung? Badanmu panas sekali. Apa kita naik taksi saja?"

"Ani, tidak perlu. Hyung baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing," ujar Hoseok berusaha meyakinkan Taehyung.

Taehyung memandang Hoseok sebentar. Ia tahu Hoseok sedang –berusaha- berbohong untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera pulang, hyung. Aku tidak ingin demam-mu bertambah tinggi," ujar Taehyung, dan Hoseok mengangguk, menuruti perkataan dongsaengnya tersebut. Taehyung membantu Hoseok untuk berdiri. Lalu merangkul pinggang Hoseok untuk membantunya berjalan sampai di tempat ia memarkirkan motornya.

"Kau tidur saja, hyung. Kau bisa bersandar di punggungku," ujar Taehyung setelah keduanya berada di atas motor. Hoseok tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Sekali lagi gomawo Tae, maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Hoseok, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Taehyung. Kepalanya yang sakit sedikit berkurang ketika dirinya mulai nyaman pada punggung lebar Taehyung. Matanya ikut terpejam, karena dirinya pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Taehyung tersenyum ketika menemukan Hoseok mulai nyaman bersandar di punggungnya, padahal ia yakin posisi tidur seperti itu tidak enak. Ia memakai helm dan menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu segera menjalankan motornya pulang ke apartment mereka.

.

.

Taehyung berusaha mengetuk pintu apartment menggunakan kakinnya, sambil berharap penghuni yang ada di dalamnya masih terjaga. Sesekali ia menatap orang dalam gendongannya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan peluh yang mengalir di sekitar wajahnya. Perasaanya menjadi campur aduk, antara cemas, khawatir, gelisah, dan kesal sendiri karena pintu di depannya tak kunjung terbuka.

Hampir saja ia putus asa dan memutuskan untuk berusaha sendiri memencet password pintu apartmentnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Pintu di hadapannya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jimin dengan mata setengah ngantuknya. Sepertinya namja ini langsung tertidur ketika Taehyung meninggalkannya untuk menjemput Hoseok, dan terbangun karena ketukan –kaki Taehyung- pada pintu apartment. Terbukti dari pakaian Jimin yang belum berganti dengan pakaian tidur padahal wajahnya sangat khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Namun kantuk Jimin langsung hilang ketika melihat Hoseok dalam gendongan Taehyung.

"Hoseok hyung? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jimin dengan khawatir.

"Errghh. Kau bisa geser sedikit? Kau menghalangi jalan, aku ingin membawa Hoseok hyung masuk," ujar Taehyung, dan dituruti oleh Jimin yang langsung menggeser posisinya dari pintu.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam apartment dan berjalan kearah kamar mereka. Jimin segera menutup pintu dan mengejar Taehyung, lalu membukakan namja itu pintu kamar. Taehyung segera menidurkan Hoseok di atas ranjang, dan mengecheck suhu tubuh Hoseok menggunakan punggung tangannya. Benar saja dugaannya, suhu tubuh Hoseok lebih panas daripada saat mereka masih di café.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Ia demam. Saat di café tadi suhu tubuhnya tidak sepanas ini, tapi saat kami di lift, dia tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Dan sekarang suhu tubuhnya lebih panas dibanding saat kami di café," jelas Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin tidak berkomantar apa pun. Ia hanya memandang bersalah pada Hoseok yang terbaring di atas ranjang, merasa kalau dirinya-lah penyebab Hoseok sakit. Mungkin Hoseok memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh karena sakitnya kemarin, tapi ia yakin pasti Hoseok terlalu lama menunggunya sehingga udara dingin memperparah penyakitnya.

"Hey, jangan sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri, Chim," ujar Taehyung menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Ia tahu pasti Jimin merasa bersalah pada Hoseok, menyalahkan dirinyalah penyebab Hoseok sakit. Dan Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Aku akan mengambil air dulu untuk mengompres Hoseok hyung," ujar Taehyung lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Jimin kembali menatap Hoseok sebentar, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Cepat sembuh, ne?" gumam Jimin pelan. Ia mengelus surai Hoseok sekilas, lalu beranjak keluar kamar, berniat untuk membuatkan Hoseok bubur.

Baru saja Jimin keluar dari kamar, Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baskom kecil berisi air di tangannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Jimin, tapi tak menemukan namja itu di sekitar kamar. Namun ia tak ambil pusing. Ia meletakkan baskom tersebut di meja nakas samping ranjang, lalu mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di dalam laci.

Dirinya baru saja berniat untuk mengompres Hoseok, tapi diurungkannya ketika melihat penampilan Hoseok yang masih berpakaian lengkap, baju kerja dengan jacket dan sepatu. Membuat Taehyung berpikir kalau Hoseok tidak akan nyaman tidur dengan pakaian lengkap seperti itu, dan ia yakin pakaian Hoseok sudah basah karena peluh yang sedari tadi membanjiri tubuh namja tersebut.

Akhirnya, setelah melalui kebimbangan dan beberapa pertimbangan, ia memutuskan untuk mengganti baju Hoseok. Ia yakin Hoseok akan jauh lebih nyaman jika menggunakan pakaian tidur dibanding pakaian kerjanya yang basah dengan keringat. Bisa-bisa namja itu bukannya sembuh, malah bertambah sakit karena menggunakan pakaian basah saat tidur.

Taehyung kembali beranjak dari ranjang, dan membuka lemari pakaian, mencari pakaian tidur Hoseok di antara tumpukan baju mereka. Setelah menemukannya, ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan segera membuka pakaian Hoseok satu persatu-satu. Taehyung juga mengelap peluh yang berada di tubuh namja itu sebelum memakaikan baju tidur. Baru setelahnya, ia mengompres Hoseok dengan air yang dibawanya.

Tak berapa lama Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar. Taehyung yang baru saja selesai mengecheck suhu tubuh Hoseok dengan thermometer, menoleh kearah Jimin yang berjalan menuju sisi ranjang dekat jendela.

"Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Taehyung, ikut berbaring di sisi ranjang dekat meja nakas (posisi Hoseok di tengah), setelah mengembalikan thermometer ke dalam laci.

"Memasak bubur untuk Hoseok hyung. Jadi kalau ia bangun tinggal dipanaskan," ujar Jimin lalu menguap, tampaknya ia mulai kembali mengantuk.

"Berapa suhu tubuhnya?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba, setelah beberapa detik mereka hanya terdiam.

"38 derajat."

Jawaban singkat dari Taehyung membuat Jimin menghela nafas, lalu menatap Hoseok. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Hoseok, kebiasaannya dan Taehyung sejak mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Beberapa kali Jimin menguap, tapi masih berusaha terjaga. Dan Taehyung yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidurlah, Chim kalau memang masih ngantuk." ujar Taehyung akhirnya. Kasihan juga melihat sahabatnya tersebut yang berusaha menahan kantuk.

"Soal Hoseok hyung, kau tenang saja, aku tadi sudah mengompresnya dan memeriksa suhunya. Kita tinggal tunggu esok hari, semoga suhunya tubuhnya sudah turun," jelas Taehyung ketika mendapat gelagat ingin protes dari Jimin.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga akan tidur setelah mengganti kompresan Hoseok hyung."

Jimin mengangguk singkat, dan memilih mengikuti saran Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, Jaljayo, Tae-ah. Kau juga segeralah tidur," ujar Jimin lalu menutup matanya yang mulai terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka.

"Ne, jalja," balas Taehyung singkat.

Selang beberapa detik, Taehyung bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di kening Hoseok. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam air lalu memerasnya, dan kembali menaruh handuk tersebut pada kening Hoseok. Setelahnya memastikan semuanya sudah beres, ia kembali berbaring. Ia juga sudah mengantuk, matanya sudah terasa berat, mengingat sekarang waktu menunjukkan jam setengah 1 pagi.

Taehyung memandang Hoseok beberapa lama. Dan seperti yang Jimin lakukan, ia mengelus surai hitam Hoseok, dengan matanya yang perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup ketika merasakan kantuk yang semakin menyerangnya.

"Jaljayo, hyung. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh," gumam Taehyung sambil masih mengelus rambut Hoseok, sampai ia benar-benar jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

#ToBeContinue

…

…

ANNYEONG! Apa kabar chingudeul? Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 dari 'Hide'.

Senang banget waktu tahu ternyatada ada readers yang menyukai pairing ataupun cerita aku, dan bersedia untuk review. Thank you so much guys. Kalian membuatku kembali termotivasi untuk nulis, dan berusaha menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini dengan cepat. Hadiah karena keterharuan saya T_T. Di samping itu saya juga terpuruk dengan semakin maraknya couple VKook di luar sana. Setiap saya cari VHope di IG/di mana pun, saya jadi gemes sendiri yang keluar kebanyakan malah VKook, dan akhirnya batal mencari referensinya. Haahh.. Ya sudahlah. Tak apa. Saya menghargai mereka yang memang lebih banyak shipper-nya. Semoga update-nya sudah cukup cepat.

Dan saya harap kalian suka dengan chapter 2 ini. Maaf banget untuk cerita yang absurd, gak jelas, dan bertele-tele. Apalagi udah dua chap ini Hoseok dibuat sakit, aku merasa bersalah tapi ini demi kelangsungan cerita. Untuk konflik, di sini masih belum ada, saya mungkin akan mulai dengan kisah bahagia dan berusaha menunjukkan sisi sweet dari VHope. Karena saya sadar betul kalau 2 chap ini yang lebih menonjol malah JiHope (sekali lagi maafkan saya). Untuk VHope-nya akan saya perbanyak di chap-chap selanjutnya, JiHope juga pasti akan muncul, tapi sebagai pelengkap bumbu cerita. Konfliknya mungkin akan muncul di chap 3/4/5. Jujur saya masih belum tahu, karena belum tepikirkan jembatan-jembatan yang menghubungkan ke cerita inti. Sesuai yang saya bilang, saya buat cerita gak pernah prepare apa-apa. Semua terpikirkan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Saya juga masih harus cari referensi lebih mendalam soal inti cerita yang akan saya buat, dan masih bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Doakan saja semoga cerita ini ga berakhir menjadi absurd.

Oh ya, btw readers silahkan follow account social media saya:  
minzz9594 (Instagram and Twitter)  
Yang ingin request ff dengan pair VHope, JiHope, KookHope (with uke JHope) silahkan. Atau yang ingin request ff HunKai (uke Kai), 2Min, LeoN [intinya pair yang bisa saya buat alias saya suka], moggo silahkan, saya akan coba buatkan sebagai selingan untuk ff 'Hide' yang mungkin akan berakhir panjang. Hehe :D

Dan…. Untuk kali ini, saya –kembali- berharap para readers akan meninggalkan jejak (read: review) ya. Karena jejak kalian menjadi motivasi tersendiri buat saya untuk kembali lanjut menulis :D

Oke, sekian dulu dari saya. See you in next chapter, ANNYEONG! :D

.

#ReplyforReview

 **hopieaf**

Iyaa.. saya setuju dengan kamu. Tampang Hoseok seme banget (apalagi kalau lagi di MV/photoshoot), tapi sikapnya uke banget. Manja dan masih kekanakkan, tapi punya jiwa sebagai eomma yang perhatian banget sama ke member(s)nya.  
Saya juga ga suka ama yang main stream hohoho. Mungkin kita jodoh(?) #loh  
Oke ini udah dilanjut yaa,, thanks for review :D

 **Hanami96**

Iya, chingu, ini bakal vhope nantinya. Jihope di sini kayak brothership gitu degh, kayak brother complex gitu jatuhnya hmmzz #sedikitbocoran.  
Yoa Jhope always uke for my story :) Dan Jhope memang selalu cute,, arrghh *screamloudly*  
Woahh makasih udah dibilang bagus. Saya terhura T-T. Thanks juga reviewnya, dan ini udah lanjut Yoo! :D

 **hopekies**

Iya,, chingu. Ini Jhope uke, *sorry* #bowdown  
Thanks udah mau baca dan review. Dan ini dia lanjutannya :D

 **Abbey Woo**

Iyaaa,, setuju! WOAH WOAH :D  
Thanks udah RnR dan nunggu kelanjutannya. Ini udah dilanjut nee? :D

Woah, benarkah menarik? Gomawo gomawo #bowdown  
Ini udah dilanjut chingu,, sudah cukup cepat kah?  
Thanks for review :D

 **Seoltang**

Minhope shipper kah?  
Tapi chingu ini bakal vhope nantinya. Tak apakah? Saya harap kamu juga suka ne?  
Thanks for review btw :D

 **Dhewii Kim**

UWAHH! Jinjja? Jinjja? Nado nado :D

Oke,, ini udah dilanjut ne? Semoga suka

Thanks for review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**:: HIDE ::**

 **Cast : Hoseok (Jhope) – Taehyung (V) – Jimin – and other(s)**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fict not a fact. They are belong to God.**

 **Summary :** **"** **Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tetap seperti ini, tetap bersembunyi seperti ini…"** **It's a** **VHope** **/** **TaeSeok** **fanfiction**

 **Warn : Yaoi, typo(s), this is Jhope!uke fanfiction  
**Don't like? Just don't read :) Gamsahamnida****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya ia kerjapkan, membiasakan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Tanpa sadar ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan pening yang menyerang dirinya. Ingatan kalau ia tidak sadarkan diri pada saat berada di lift dengan Taehyung, menghampiri dirinya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan baru sadar kalau hanya ia sendiri yang menghuni ranjang tersebut. Sekilas ia melihat jam di meja nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00. Dirinya berniat untuk bangun, tapi diurungkannya ketika kepalanya kembali terasa pening. Ahh, sepertinya demamnya belum benar-benar turun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Taehyung yang datang membawa nampan, dengan segelas air, semangkuk bubur, dan obat.

"Oh? Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" ujar Taehyung ketika melihat Hoseok yang sedang memandang dirinya.

"Ah, ne," jawab Hoseok singkat.

"Kalau begitu, hyung makan dulu, lalu minum obat."

Hoseok mengangguk, lalu berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Taehyung dengan segera membantu Hoseok untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia tahu kalau Hoseok belum benar-benar sembuh, walaupun demamnya sudah turun, wajah namja itu masih terlihat pucat, tubuhnya pun masih lemas.

Setelah membantu Hoseok duduk, Taehyung mengambil bubur di atas meja nakas. Menyendok sesuap lalu meniup sebentar bubur hangat tersebut.

"Nah, jja, buka mulutmu, hyung. Aaaa." Taehyung menyodorkan satu sendok bubur tersebut ke depan mulut Hoseok, layaknya ia menyuapi anak kecil.

Hoseok yang diperlakukan seperti itu, tanpa sadar pipinya memerah. Hal yang selalu terjadi saat ia merasa malu.

"Ahh,, tidak perlu Tae, aku bisa makan sendiri," ujar Hoseok.

Namun saat tangannya baru akan mengambil alih bubur tersebut, Taehyung segera menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Hoseok, sehingga namja itu tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Ani, ani. Biarkan aku yang menyuapimu, hyung. Lihatlah kau masih sakit. Pipimu saja merah sekali, sepertinya demam mu bertambah naik." Taehyung reflek menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi dan leher Hoseok, berniat mengecheck suhu tubuh namja tesebut. Tapi dahinya mengerut ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Hoseok masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia membantu namja itu bangun. Sedangkan Hoseok, wajahnya sudah bertambah merah.

"Hm? Sepertinya tidak naik. Baguslah," gumam Taehyung, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja di hadapannya yang sedang sibuk menunduk. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum raut wajah Taehyung berubah, ia menampilkan smirk nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hoseok.

"Eiihh.. Hyung, kau sedang malu?" tanya Taehyung dengan sedikit berbisik.

Hoseok yang kaget mendengar suara Taehyung yang sangat dekat, reflek menoleh. Dan dirinya kembali dibuat terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Taehyung yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 cm dari wajahnya. Semua itu sukses membuat wajah Hoseok kembali memerah padam. Taehyung yang melihatnya reflek terkikik geli, senang berhasil menggoda hyungnya tersebut.

"Aigoo hyung, neomu kwiyowo," ujar Taehyung gemas sendiri. Ia mengusak surai hitam Hoseok lalu mencubit pipi namja tersebut.

Hoseok yang melihat reaksi Taehyung menjadi bertambah malu dan kesal sendiri di saat yang bersamaan. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Uuuhh,, Tae. Sudahlah, kemarikan buburnya, aku mau makan sendiri." Hoseok kembali berusaha mengambil mangkuk bubur di tangan Taehyung, tapi-tapi lagi-lagi reaksi Taehyung lebih cepat darinya untuk menjauhkan bubur tersebut dari jangkauan Hoseok.

"Eiitss, ani. Aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku yang akan menyuapimu, hyung. Nah, jja, makan buburnya lalu minum obat dan istirahat. Supaya kau lekas sembuh," ujar Taehyung menyodorkan kembali sesendok bubur ke depan mulut Hoseok.

Hoseok masih diam, menunjukkan aksi ngambeknya. Mulutnya enggan membuka untuk memakan suapan dari Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat tingkah kekanakan Hoseok, terkikik geli. "Aigoo, hyung. Jangan ngambek terus. Aku bisa mencubitmu terus kalau seperti itu. Jja, Aaaa…"

Hoseok mendumel tidak jelas, mendegar perkataan Taehyung. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Taehyung lalu pindah ke bubur di hadapannya. Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur yang mulai dingin tersebut.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Good boy," ujarnya sambil mengusak surai hitam Hoseok.

.

.

"Selamat malam, semua. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Hoseok membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam kepada semua teman kerjanya, sebelum ia keluar dari café tempatnya bekerja. Ya, sudah seminggu Hoseok kembali bekerja, setelah selama 2 hari ia beristirahat total di apartment, ditemani Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Hoseokie-ya.."

Baru saja Hoseok akan menuju pintu keluar, tapi ia urungkan ketika mendegar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon sedang menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum menyambut manager, sekaligus orang terdekatnya tersebut –selain Taehyung dan Jimin-.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa? Mau kuantar?" tanya Namjoon setelah ia sudah berada di hadapan Hoseok.

"Oh? Tidak, tidak perlu."

"Wae? Sebaiknya kau diantar pulang saja, Seokie-ya. Pikirkan dirimu," ujar Namjoon dengan nada sedikit khawatir di sana.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum maklum. "Ani, tidak perlu. Percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba handphone Hoseok berbunyi, menginterupsi percakapannya dengan Namjoon. Ia mengambil handphone tersebut dari kantung jacketnya, dan melihat nama bertuliskan 'Taehyungie' di layarnya. Ia tersenyum sebentar kearah Namjoon, meminta izin untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"Ne, yeoboseyo?"

 _"_ _Hopie hyung, kau sudah pulang kerja?"_

"Ahh, ne. Baru saja akan keluar."

 _"_ _Wahh, timing-nya pas sekali. Kalau begitu hyung ke depan, ne? Aku akan jemput._

"Eoh? Tidak usah, aku…,"

 _"_ _Keluarlah. Aku sudah di depan,"_

"Eh?"

 _"_ _Ppali, hyung."_

"Ah, ne, ne. arasseo."

 _"_ _Okee, aku tunggu."_

Hoseok memutuskan sambungan telephone. Mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Namjoon yang sedari tadi masih menunggunya.

"Ehh, Namjoon-ah, aku balik duluan, ne?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau diantar?" tanya Namjoon lagi

"Ahh, tidak perlu. Taehyung ternyata menjemputku."

"Eh? Taehyung?"

"Ne. Dia sudah ada di depan. Aku balik duluan, ne? Selamat malam Namjoon-ah."

Hoseok baru saja akan keluar pintu, tapi kembali tertahan ketika Namjoon kembali memanggilnya.

"Jangan lupa istirahat, Hoseok-ah. Kita libur hampir sebulan, manfaatkanlah dengan baik," ujar Namjoon, membuat Hoseok tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ne, aku tahu. Sampai bertemu tahun baru nanti, Joonie-ya." Hoseok melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari café.

Namjoon masih berdiri di tempatnya sampai Hoseok tidak terlihat di pandangannya kembali.

"Sejak kapan…," gumamnya

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Namjoon terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara tiba-tiba yang berasal dari balik punggungnya. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan wajah Yoongi yang sedang memandangnya dengan ekpresi datarnya.

"Aihhs! Hyung, kau menganggetkanku!" ujar Namjoon. Yoongi hanya tersenyum sekilas dan berpindah ke sebelah Namjoon.

"Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, setelah Hoseok kembali bekerja, ia selalu dijemput oleh Taehyung atau Jimin. Tampaknya kedua orang itu menjadi over protective pada Hoseok. Jimin pernah bilang, kalau sudah sekian lama Hoseok tidak pernah sakit separah itu," jelas Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, aku khawatir waktu kau beri tahu Hoseok sakit." Yoongi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela nafas. Ada 1 yang menganggu pikirannya. "Hyung, apa mungkin, Taehyung dan Jimin sudah tahu?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon, membuat Yoongi memandang Namjoon. Cukup kaget dengan pertayaan yang keluar dari namja tiang listrik di sampingnya. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, memandang lurus ke depan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin belum. Kalau tidak Hoseok pasti tidak akan masuk kerja lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mereka tinggal satu atap sekarang, sepandai-pandainya Hoseok menyembunyikan, pasti akan ketahuan juga, cepat atau lambat," jawab Yoongi. Namjoon menghela nafasnya kembali lalu mengangguk, menyutujui ucapan Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Kau hati-hatilah di jalan," pamit Yoongi.

"Ehh, hyung. Aku antar saja. Aku sekalian mau ke rumah Jin," ujar Namjoon sebelum Yoongi sebelum namja itu melangkah keluar café. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengunci café dulu."

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua karyawannya sudah pulang, semua lampu café ia matikan, hingga keadaan sekeliling café benar-benar gelap. Lalu Namjoon segera mengunci café yang akan libur sebulan tersebut, dan segera menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang menunggu di dekat area parkir.

.

.

Hoseok keluar dari kamar. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, lalu segera menuju ke dapur. Dan dirinya mendapati Jimin di sana. Ia tersenyum lalu dengan sedikit berlari, ia menghampiri Jimin lalu memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

"OH!" Jimin terlonjak ketika mendapat serbuan tiba-tiba. Dirinya segera menoleh, mengecheck siapa sang pelaku, dan mendapati Hoseok yang sedang tertawa.

"Aigoo, hyung. Kau mengangetkanku," ujar Jimin lalu menyikut pelan Hoseok yang masih sibuk tertawa. Sepertinya sangat senang melihat target kejahilannya kaget seperti tadi.

Hoseok berusaha meredakan tawanya, lalu mengintip dari balik punggung Jimin, ingin melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan dongsaengnya. "Kau sedang apa, Chim?"

"Igeo, kau mau?" Jimin menyodorkan sepotong kue ke depan mulut Hoseok, yang langsung disambut baik oleh Hoseok.

"Enak kah?" tanya Jimin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hoseok.

"Jinjja, mashita. Itu red velvet?" ujar Hoseok memastikan.

Kali ini Jimin mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Hoseok. "Kemarin Taehyung membawanya. Lalu ia suruh aku memotognya pagi ini," jelas Jimin.

"Oh? Jadi kue di kotak besar itu redvelvet." Ingatan Hoseok kembali saat Taehyung menjemputnya semalam. Ia melihat kotak besar itu di jok belakang mobil, dan Taehyung bilang kalau itu adalah kue dari teman kuliahnya. "Kira-kira.. siapa yang memberikannya?" gumam Hoseok tanpa sadar.

Jimin yang mendengarnya, menoleh ke arah Hoseok, lalu tersenyum. "Kau khawatir hyung?"

"Eh? Ahh.. ani," jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum canggung. Pipinya bahkan sudah bersemu merah, malu sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang tanpa sadar ia lontarkan.

"Aigoo, hyung. Kau tenang saja, kau pasti yang pertama untuknya," jawab Jimin, sambil terkikik melihat wajah hyungnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Ihhss, kau ini bicara apa!" ujar Hoseok lalu beranjak ke ruang tengah. Disusul oleh Jimin di belakangnya yang membawa sepiring besar potongan red velvet.

"Taehyung ke mana?" tanya Hoseok setelah red velvet yang disuapi oleh Jimin habis di mulutnya.

"Aigoo, hyung dari tadi menanyakan hal tentang Taehyung. Mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang kekasih tercinta, hm?"

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih Chim."

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

SKAKMAT! Hoseok terdiam. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah, dan disambut oleh gelak tawa Jimin.

"Aihhss! Anak ini, benar-benar. Lebih baik kau habiskan kue dalam mulutmu itu daripada berbicara terus," ujar Hoseok yang masih menahan malu. Sedangkan Jimin malah memeluknya, dan sesekali kembali menggoda Hoseok.

Hoseok memang menyukai Taehyung sejak mereka duduk di bangku SD. Dan Jimin, sebagai salah satu sahabat Hoseok sejak kecil, tentu saja tahu akan hal itu dan dengan senang hati mendukung jika hyung dan dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut suatu saat akan bersatu. Walaupun sampai sekarang, hubungan keduanya hanya mendapat kemajuan sangat sedikit.

Di saat, Jimin dan Hoseok sibuk bersenda gurau, tiba-tiba pintu apartment terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Taehyung yang masuk dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Dan Hoseok segera tahu kalau Taehyung habis berbelanja.

"Kekasihmu sudah balik," bisik Jimin di telinga Hoseok, lalu segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung, membantu namja itu membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Lebih tepatnya, ia menghindari amukan Hoseok karena lagi-lagi digoda olehnya.

Dan benar saja, tidak berapa lama Hoseok berseru dengan keras, "CHIM! AWAS KAU!"

Hoseok berlari mengejar Jimin, dan bertubi-tubi memukul pelan lengan namja yang tubuhnya lebih athletis darinya tersebut –walaupun tidak lebih tinggi-. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Taehyung yang sedari tadi bingung melihat tingah kedua sahabatnya. Hoseok segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung, membuarkan Jimin yang berlalu ke dapur masih dengan tawa.

"Ani, gwaenchana. Jja, sini kubantu." Hoseok mengambil 2 kantong belanjaan yang masih ada pada Taehyung, dan menyisakan satu kantong di tangan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Ia menaruh belanjaan tersebut bersama belanjaan yang dibawa Jimin.

"Kau mau masak Chim? Tumben sekali," tanya Hoseok ketika melihat Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa isi dari kantong belanjaan.

"Makanan dari rumah akan jauh lebih sehat hyung. Dan tentunya akan lebih lezat, karena aku yang memasak, hohoho."

"Kau ini pede sekali, siapa yang bilang masakanmu enak? Rasanya jauh berbeda dengan masakan Hopie hyung," sahut Taehyung dengan mulutnya yang tengah mengunyah kue.

"Setidaknya lebih enak dari masakanmu."

"Eoh? Siapa bilang? Masakanku jauh lebih enak,"

"Eiihh, ya ya, stop stop! Kalian kenapa jadi bertengkar? Haaahh. Masakan kalian sama-sama enak. Ara?" ujar Hoseok menengahi. "Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu. Lalu aku akan bantu memasak. Chankkaman."

.

.

"Chim, kenapa lama sekali, ya?"

"Apa? Masakannya? Sebentar lagi juga akan jadi."

"Aniii. Maksudku Hoseok hyung. Dia mandi sudah 45 menit."

"Eoh? Jinjja? Sudah selama itukah?" tanya Jimin lalu melirik jam. Sedari tadi ia tidak sadar kalau Hoseok sedang pergi mandi dan belum keluar sama sekali. Masakannya saja sudah hampir jadi semua.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak," sahut Taehyung.

"Ihhss! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu! Sebaiknya kau check."

Taehyung mengangguk lalu beranjak dari dapur menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung? Kau belum selesaikah?" seru Taehyung dari luar kamar mandi. Namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun. Hanya terdengar suara guyuran air shower yang membuatnya berpikir kalau Hoseok masih sibuk mandi.

"Hyung? Hopie hyung?" seru Taehyung lagi, masih berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari namja di dalam kamar mandi, padahal ia sudah lebih mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hoseok hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" dan untuk ketiga kalinya seruannya hanya dijawab oleh suara air. Rasa khawatirnya malah semakin menjadi.

"Hyung aku masuk, ya?" tanyanya untuk yang terakhir kali, dan langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi yang untungnya tidak kunci.

"Hyu..hyung?!"

.

.

.

#ToBeContinue

…

…

Annyeong! Akhirnya bisa muncul lagi. Maaf update nya lama banget. Beberapa minggu belakangan saya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, UTS dan ulangan-ulangan yang langsung dikebut setelah UTS. Sekali lagi maaf *bow down*

Senang rasanya bisa muncul lagi. Tangan rasanya kemaren-kemaren udah greget pengen nulis tapi gaada waktu terus. Dan akhirnya setelah 3 minggu-an ya? Akhirnya bisa kambeekk :D Maaf juga sebelumnya kalau banyak typo, karena gak dicheck lagi sebelum update, hehe :p

Seperti biasa saya masih frustasi dengan VHope shipper yang sedikit sekali, terutama dengan uke!Hoseok/Jhope. Tapi ternyata itu semua terobati, waktu saya menemukan beberapa fanfic (bahasa inggris memang) dengan uke Hoseok. Ahh.. rasanya rasa kangen sama VHope moment bisa terobati sedikit, walaupun hanya lewat fanfic.

Oke, berhubung saya gak bisa lama-lama, segini dulu, ne? Saya usahakan berikutnya akan update secepatnya. Thanks to readers yang udah read dan review. And for this chapter, I hope you will like and still RnR my fanfiction. Annyeong!

*NB: untuk IG dan twitter, aku buat khusus untuk fandom, biasanya aku update tentang VHope/JiHope/JHope sama member BTS lain (Intinya tentang BTS :p). Usernamenya: vhopieminz

.

#ReplyforReview

 **DozhilaChika**

Uwahh,, senang rasanya ada teman yang sehati. Makasih udah RnR yaa. Maaf update-nya lama. Saya kepepet UTS dan ulangan-ulangan kemaren :")  
Astaga sampe sumsum tulang belakang ;D  
Di chap ini awal konflik kok. Semoga sabar menunggu… hehehe  
Ahh,, me too VHope hardshipper hehehe. Kita memang sehati :D :D  
Hope you enjoy for this chap :)

 **ChiminChim**

Iyaa, ini ukenya Hoseok, chinguu.  
Iyaaa,, aku sedih banget ngeliat TaeTae nempel mulu ama orang lain, si Hopiee kesepian tuhh  
Gomawo for RnR :)

 **hopekies**

Hahahaha mian mian. Aku anti mainstream(?)  
Iyaa,, chingu kita harus tetap menghargai shipper lain. Saya paling gak suka fanwar soalnya. ARMY are one, right? Hehe :D Lagipula mereka juga tetep bias aku di BTS (all members in BTS are my bias btw kkk), walaupun aku bukan sebagai shipper OTP mereka, but still love them so much :3  
Untuk penyakit Hoseok, silahkan liat di next chap yoms. Thanks for RnR :)

 **fa nikopa**

Ahhh,, senang kamu bisa sukaa. Thankss banget lohh,, aku terhura bacanya ;D  
Thanks for RnR :)

 **AiniChanXiuHan**

Ahhh setuju sekali sama kamuuuu :3  
Thanks for RnR :)

 **mphiihopeworld**

Maaf maaf kalau mengecewakan, tapi makasih karena udah suka, hehe  
Thanks for RnR :)


	4. Chapter 4

**:: HIDE ::**

 **Cast : Hoseok (Jhope) – Taehyung (V) – Jimin – and other(s)**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fict not a fact. They are belong to God.**

 **Summary :** **"** **Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tetap seperti ini, tetap bersembunyi seperti ini…"** **It's a** **VHope** **/** **TaeSeok** **fanfiction**

 **Warn : Yaoi, typo(s), this is Jhope!uke fanfiction  
**Don't like? Just don't read :) Gamsahamnida****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan sedikit tergesa. Perasaan khawatir terselip di hatinya. Menurutnya ini janggal, ketika Hoseok sudah 45 menit berada di kamar mandi dan belum keluar. Karena selama apapun Hoseok di kamar mandi, itu pun hanya 20 menit. Tidak pernah lebih.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung? Kau belum selesaikah?" seru Taehyung dari luar kamar mandi. Ia menunggu beberapa detik. Namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun. Hanya terdengar suara guyuran air shower yang membuatnya berpikir kalau Hoseok –mungkin- masih sibuk mandi atau –mungkin- suaranya terlalu kecil.

"Hyung? Hopie hyung?" seru Taehyung lagi, masih berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari namja di dalam kamar mandi dengan mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hoseok hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" dan untuk ketiga kalinya seruannya hanya dijawab oleh suara air. Rasa khawatirnya yang tadinya hanya sedikit, malah menjadi besar. Dirinya mulai gelisah, dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai merasuki dirinya.

"Hyung aku masuk, ya?" tanyanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dan tanpa menunggu respond dari dalam, Taehyung langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

Apa yang dilihatnya sukses membuat dirinya terbelalak kaget dan beberapa detik terpaku di depan kamar mandi.

"Hyu..hyung?!" tanpa aba-aba Taehyung segera menghampiri Hoseok yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dibawah guyuran shower. Tak peduli jika dirinya juga ikutan basah karena terguyur air.

Taehyung kembali dibuat terkejut ketika mendapati bercak merah di wastafel. Terlihat juga samar noda merah di lantai kamar mandi, walaupun perlahan mulai hilang oleh guyuran air shower. Apapun bercak merah itu, entah mengapa, ia yakin kalau noda itu adalah darah. Dan memikirkannya membuat kepalanya seketika pening karena rasa panik dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan.

Taehyung berusaha menyingkirkan apapun kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Hoseok. Ia dengan segera menggendong tubuh Hoseok keluar dari kamar mandi dan membaringkan Hoseok di ranjang, lalu melilit tubuh tanpa busana tersebut dengan selimut yang ada. Ia menyambar tissue di atas nakas dan membersihkan bercak merah, yang ternyata juga ada di sekitar hidung dan bibir namja di sampingnya, membuatnya tambah yakin kalau bercak merah itu adalah darah yang berasal dari Hoseok. Di saat yang bersamaan Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar, dan terkejut mendapati Hoseok di atas ranjang dengan tak sadarkan diri. Ia jadi panik sendiri, dan segera menghampiri ranjang. Taehyung malah tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Jimin dan kembali sibuk mengambil acak pakaian terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau dari lemari.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin panik. Dirinya yang melihat Hoseok masih dalam keadaan basah, segera mengambil handuk yang berada di lemari samping nakas lalu mengelap tubuh basah tersebut.

"Ia pingsan di bawah guyuran shower," jelas Taehyung singkat. Lalu mengambil alih Hoseok dari tangan Jimin. Memakaikan pakaian yang diambilnya kepada namja yang sudah pucat di dalam dekapannya tersebut.

"Kita ke rumah sakit," ujar Jimin final, lalu segera berlalu dari kamar. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Jimin. Setelah memakaikan Hoseok dengan pakaian, lengkap dengan jacket, ia segera menggendong Hoseok keluar kamar dan menyusul Jimin yang sudah lenyap dari apartment.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kumohon apapun itu, bertahanlah sebentar saja," gumam Taehyung dalam perjalanannya menuju parkiran apartment, di mana Jimin sudah siap dengan mobilnya.

.

.

Hoseok membuka matanya perlahan. Sesekali dikerjapkannya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Setiap indranya mulai kembali bekerja. Dan perasaannya mengatakan kalau ia sedang berada di tempat asing. Padahal ia belum sepenuhnya sadar akan keadaan sekelilingnya, karena kepalanya yang masih terasa berat, membuatnya berat juga untuk membuka mata.

"Hopie hyung?"

Saat Hoseok sudah sepenuhnya membuka mata, dapat dilihanya Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Jimin. Dan Hoseok hanya menggeleng.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil dokter. Chankkaman," ujar Jimin lagi lalu keluar dari kamar rawat Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela nafas. Ternyata dugaannya benar, ia di rumah sakit. Entah apa pun alasannya ia ada di sini, tapi ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk dan ia khawatir kan sudah terjadi. Hanya memikirkannya saja, sudah cukup membuat kepala Hoseok pening. Ia kembali menutup matanya berusaha menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya.

"Hoseok hyung…,"

Panggilan Taehyung membuat Hoseok kembali membuka matanya. Ahh, ya, Taehyung masih bersamanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang paling ia benci. Tatapan yang menyiratkan kecewa, kekhawatiran, dan kesedihan di saat yang bersamaan. Tatapan yang muncul karena dirinya. Tatapan yang membuatnya selalu merasa gagal menjaga orang yang disayanginya.

"Jangan memikirkan apa pun…," ujar Taehyung lirih, dengan senyum yang sedikit mengembang di wajah tampannya. Hoseok ikut tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Seseorang berjas putih masuk ke dalam dan tersenyum kearah Taehyung yang bersitatap dengannya. Melihat dokter yang sudah datang, Taehyung segera beranjak keluar dari kamar inap Hoseok, membiarkan sang dokter untuk memeriksa Hoseok dengan lebih leluasa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya pemuda berjas putih, setelah hanya mereka berdua yang menghuni kamar tersebut. Alih-alih menjawab, Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sang dokter melirik Hoseok sebentar ketika tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Melihat si pasien tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku kaget ketika mendapati dirimu dibawa oleh Jimin dan Taehyung ke sini."

Hoseok memandang sang dokter. Dokter yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dokter yang selama ini –tanpa diketahui oleh Jimin dan Taehyung- telah menjadi dokter pribadinya.

"Setelah aku memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar kau, aku meminta agar menjadi dokter yang menanganimu," sang dokter terus berbicara sambil memeriksa Hoseok.

Hoseok memandang sang dokter sebentar. Ada satu pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya, dan yang bisa menjawabnya hanyalah orang di hadapannya sekarang.

"Jin hyung…,"

Sang dokter –dipanggil Jin oleh kenalannya- memandang Hoseok, ketika namanya dipanggil untuk pertama kalinya. Menunggu namja itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa… apa mereka sudah tahu? Maksudku.. Jimin dan Taehyung, apa mereka sudah tahu?"

Jin menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Maafkan hyung. Hyung tidak bermaksud mengingkar janji, tapi hyung tidak bisa membohongi mereka ketika mereka sendiri yang datang membawamu kemari."

Hoseok mengangguk, mengerti. "Aku hanya memastikan, hyung. Tidak apa," ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Lagipula itu salahku karena lupa minum obat."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tahu kalau mereka akan tahu perihal penyakitmu, cepat atau lambat. Dan mungkin sekarang memang saatnya."

Tak ada sahutan dari Hoseok. Dalam hati, membenarkan pernyataan Jin.

"Untuk kali ini, biarkan mereka tahu, Seokie-ya. Kondisimu semakin parah. Penyakit leukemia itu hampir memasuki stadium 4. Kau membutuhkan mereka di sampingmu. Setidaknya mereka bisa membantu mengontrol kesehatanmu," ujar Jin, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat timbul beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka khawatir," gumam Hoseok pelan.

"Aku tahu," ujar Jin sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang kau istirahat. Nanti malam Namjoon akan datang."

"Eh? Untuk?"

"Menjengukmu."

Entah apa yang aneh dari jawaban singkat Jin, tapi Hoseok tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membentuk kerutan di dahinya.

Jin terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Hoseok. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Ia hanya datang menjengukmu, apa ada yang salah?"

Hoseok menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Sampai bertemu lagi, Seokie-ya."

Jin melambaikan tangannya sebelum dirinya menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang kembali melabuhkan ingatannya pada percakapannya dengan Jin beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa sadar, membuatnya menghela nafas.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tapi, Hoseok masih duduk termenung di kursi balkon kamar inapnya. Enggan untuk beranjak sesenti pun. Padahal udara di luar sana semakin dingin –yang tentu saja tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya-.

Pikirannya berlabuh pada pertemuannya dengan Namjoon tadi sore. Ya, seperti yang dibilang Jin, Namjoon sore tadi datang menjenguknya. Bukan sekedar menjenguk, karena mereka malah terlibat percakapan yang cukup serius.

Namjoon memintanya berhenti bekerja di café. Permintaan tiba-tiba Namjoon, cukup membuatnya kaget. Mempertanyakan kesalahan apa membuatnya "dipecat" dari pekerjaannya, karena ia sendiri merasa kalau tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal yang sampai harus membuatnya dipecat.

Ternyata, memang ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Melainkan ini menyangkut pernyakitnya. Sepertinya pemuda tinggi itu sudah diberitahu tahu Jin –berhubung Jin pacar Namjoon jadi tidak heran- perihal kondisinya saat ini.

 _-"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tapi ini soal kondisimu. Kau harus banyak istirahat dan tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu.  
Lagipula bukan hanya aku yang menyarankan ini. Jimin dan Taehyung juga menanyakan hal ini padaku. Dan aku setuju karena memang ini yang terbaik untuk kondisimu saat ini."-_

Masih terngiang perkataan Namjoon di benaknya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak rela melepas pekerjannya. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Jimin atau Taehyung dengan hanya berpangku tangan diam di rumah. Namun dengan segala rangkaian kata yang sempurna, yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon, akhirnya Hoseok mengikuti sarannya. Dengan syarat jika ia masih ingin bekerja di sana. Tidak setiap hari, ia janji. Dan Namjoon setuju, daripada Hoseok bersikukuh masuk kerja tiap hari dengan shift pagi sampai malam –jika itu terjadi mungkin ia sudah habis oleh Jimin dan Taehyung, dan mungkin Jin, yang kelewat perhatian dengan Hoseok-.

Lamunan Hoseok terhenti ketika sebuah selimut tersampir di bahunya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah Taehyung di sana sedang tersenyum. Hoseok membalas dengan senyuman kecil dan segera mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya. Berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena kehadiran sahabatnya yang diam-diam ia cintai.

"Kenapa ada di luar? Di sini dingin, hyung." Taehyung bertanya sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Hoseok.

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin. Kau dari mana? Jimin tidak bersamamu?"

"Dari apartment. Tadi Jimin bersamaku, tapi ia pergi lagi untuk membeli makanan."

Hoseok mengangguk sebagai balasan, tidak bertanya atau bicara apapun. Matanya kembali fokus pada satu titik di depan sana, entah apa itu. Taehyung juga tidak bicara. Membiarkan keheningan meliputi mereka selama beberapa menit.

Hanya beberapa menit, sampai Taehyung mulai memandang ragu Hoseok. Matanya memandang laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan berbagai perasaan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Hyung…, boleh aku bertanya?"

Hoseok terdiam beberapa detik mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Taehyung yang menginterupsi keheningan di antara mereka. Sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh pada Taehyung, menatap iris dari orang yang selalu sukses membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesonanya lebih dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok, menyunggingkan senyumnya agar merasa lebih tenang. Karena entah kenapa, suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegang dan sesak bagi Hoseok.

"Sejak kapan..? Sejak kapan penyakit sialan itu menyerang dirimu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada emosi yang terselip di sana. Tanpa mampu menahan, umpatan terselip di kalimat pertanyaannya.

Hoseok cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah dapat menebak arah pembicaraan laki-laki di sampingnya, tapi bukan hanya hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan umpatan yang terselip di antara kata-kata Taehyung. Karena pemuda ini tidak akan mengumpat, jika hal itu tidak membuat emosinya terpancing naik.

Pada akhirnya, Hoseok memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, yang entah kenapa lebih terasa menenangkan dibanding menatap iris Taehyung saat ini. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Diam-diam menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, karena rasa nyeri yang perlahan kembali menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Saat kelas 2, Senior High School," jawab Hoseok setenang mungkin, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak terselip rintihan atau apa pun yang bisa membuat Taehyung menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

Jawaban tenang Hoseok, disalah artikan oleh Taehyung. Nada tenang itu sukses membuat emosinya tersulut. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sahabat macam apa, yang baru tahu sahabatnya mempunyai penyakit separah itu setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Membiarkan sahabatnya berjuang sendiri melawan penyakit mematikan selama 5 tahun. Padahal setiap hari mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan 3 tahun lamanya mereka tinggal 1 atap. Di sisi lain, ia juga bertanya, sebenarnya Hoseok menganggap dirinya –dan Jimin- apa? Kenapa menyembunyikan penyakit separah itu?

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?! Kau ini anggap kami apa?!" tanpa sadar nada bicara Taehyung meninggi, hampir mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang dipendamnya.

"Maafkan, aku, Tae… sshh.. "

Emosi Taehyung seketika menguap entah kemana. Taehyung tidak bodoh, dan ia yakin ia tidak tuli, ia baru saja mendengar ringisan dari mulut Hoseok. Perasaan emosi itu berganti dengan perasaan khawatir. Taehyung yakin sesuatu –yang tidak baik- telah menyerang Hoseok.

"Hyung.., kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku… sshh.."

"Hyung, kita masuk."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Hoseok, Taehyung menggendong pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat itulah ia dapat melihat wajah kesakitan Hoseok, membuat dirinya nyaris menangis. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ranjang dan membaringkan Hoseok di atasnya. Kemudian ia mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit yang ada di laci. Ia membantu Hoseok meminumnya, lalu kembali membaringkan pemuda itu setelahnya

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Tidak, tidak perlu," Hoseok segera menahan tangan Taehyung.

"Tapi…"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lebih baik temani aku di sini. Aku ingin istirahat."

Terselip keraguan di benak Taehyung. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Hoseok. Namun genggaman erat di tangannya membuat dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk, menuruti keinginan Hoseok. Taehyung menarik kursi di sebelah ranjang tempat Hoseok berbaring, lalu duduk di sana sambil mengusap tangan Hoseok lembut.

"Tae…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku minta maaf. Padamu, juga pada Jimin."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, hyung. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur dan istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu."

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia menutup matanya, siap memasuki alam tidurnya.

"Gomawo, Tae…"

.

.

.

#ToBeContinue

…

…

Annyeong! Apa kabar reader-deul? Finally, bisa comeback. Maafkan saya yang terlalu lama update. Karena sebulan ini aku benar-benar sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk tiap harinya. Ditambah lagi seminggu yang lalu lagi minggu-minggu UKK, jadi begitulah, saya hanya bisa pasrah harus dengan sangat terpaksanya berhadapan dengan tumpukan buku tanpa bisa menyentuh internet.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah RnR. Saya senang baca review kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih. See you in next chapter, annyeong! :)

*NB: (Lagi-lagi) saya ganti username saya di IG: army_vhopeminkook . Silahkan di follow bagi yang ingin berteman dengan saya, kalau tidak juga tidak apa. HOHOHOHO :D*

.

#ReplyforReview

 **DozhilaChika**

Aku juga senang sehati sama kamu #aww  
Pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di chappie ini ya say,, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu.  
Makasih udah suka yaa~~ Minz tersanjung ;3

 **ChiminChim**

Hohoho, maafkan saya kalau kurang panjang chappie nya.  
Pertanyaan kamu perihal penyakit Hoseok sudah terjawab di sini yaa..  
Ihhh,, aku juga gemeshh sama brothership nya Chimchim ama Hopie di sini kkk~  
Akuuu juga suka bott!Hoseok dengan seme member bangtan astagaaa… Kamu sehati saama saya. Hug and Kiss dulu nehh ahh kakakakakakkk :D

 **anniehobie**

Sudah dilanjut nihh~~  
Thank you sudah mampir dan RnR :)

 **hopekies**

Iyaa aku tahu kok :) Kita kan pren pren gituu,,

 **Guest**

Thank you~~ Ini sudah dilanjut yoo!

 **jhoseok30**

Thank you thank you *bow down*  
Iyaa memang jarang nihh hmmm…

 **Feniasyj**

Thank youu~~  
Dilihat nanti yaa end-nya hohohoho

Hahaha gak papa kok marukk,, entar habis nih ff selesei, ku buatin yaaa… Apasih yang enggak kalo req. kamu ff bott!Hoseok hohohohoho :D  
Akuuu juga suke uke!Hoseok uwaahhh :*  
Kamu ga dimutilasi sama Hobbie, say,, tapi ama member bangtan-nyaa hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**:: HIDE ::**

 **Cast : Hoseok (Jhope) – Taehyung (V) – Jimin – and other(s)**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fict not a fact. They are belong to God.**

 **Summary :** **"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tetap seperti ini, tetap bersembunyi seperti ini…"** **It's a** **VHope** **/** **TaeSeok** **fanfiction**

 **Warn : Yaoi, typo(s), this is Jhope!uke fanfiction  
**Don't like? Just don't read :) Gamsahamnida****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana cukup lengang di taman rumah sakit. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Hanya segelintir orang yang ada di sana untuk menikmati cuaca pagi yang bersahabat. Hangat tapi sejuk.

Begitu pula dengan Hoseok. Dengan senyum di wajahnya dan mata yang di dipejamkan, ia menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari dan angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya. Setelah hampir seminggu mendekap di kamar rumah sakit dan tidak boleh beranjak keluar, rasanya senang akhirnya ia dapat merasakan kembali udara segar di luar. Ditambah lagi dengan jadwal pulangnya yang jatuh pada hari ini.

"Hopie hyung!" Hoseok segera membuka matanya ketika mendengar seruan namanya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Taehyung yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Astaga, hyung. Aku mencarimu sedari tadi," ujar Taehyung dengan napas tersengal, seperti habis berlari maraton. "Aku kira kau hilang. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Hoseok tersenyum hangat. Menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung, agar namja tampan itu duduk di sebelahnya, mengistirahatkan dirinya. "Mian, Tae. Aku tidak bermaksud menghilang tiba-tiba. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar setelah berhari-hari terkurung di kamar rumah sakit."

Taehyung menatap Hoseok sebentar. Lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia tau, ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah dengan namja di sampingnya ini. Entah kenapa, hal itu selalu terjadi sejak pertama ia bertemu Hoseok.

"Baiklah. Lain kali kau harus memberitahuku, hyung," ujar Taehyung, dan dibalas anggukan serta senyum hangat Hoseok.

"Kau ke sini sendiri?" tanya Taehyung, dan dijawab gelengan oleh Hoseok. "Ani, aku tadi bersama seorang suster. Tapi aku menyuruhnya kembali bekerja setelah mengantarku ke sini."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Ia lalu bangkit dari bangkunya, lalu menatap sekeliling taman. Hoseok yang sedari tadi memandangnya, bingung sendiri melihat tingkah namja di sampingnya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena Taehyung tiba-tiba menatapnya, membuat dirinya tertegun dengan sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya.  
"Kau ingin jalan-jalan, hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Kita keliling taman sebelum kau pulang, dan sambil menunggu Jimin menjemput kita."

Hoseok mengangguk antusias. Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya. Ia membantu Hoseok duduk di kursi rodanya yang berada tepat di sebelah bangku taman, lalu mulai mendorongnya untuk berkeliling di taman rumah sakit.

Acara berkeliling mereka diiringi oleh gelak tawa yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Dengan Taehyung yang selalu menggoda Hoseok, yang hanya bisa mengeluh dengan rona merah di wajahnya, dan semakin membuat Taehyung gencar menggodanya. Bagi Taehyung, menggoda Hoseok adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Dengan keluhan yang keluar dari bibirnya, ditambah dengan wajah Hoseok yang akan dengan cepat merona merah jika malu. Namun sesaat kemudian, namja itu akan kembali tersenyum hangat pada Taehyung. _He is just too beautiful and...cute,_ batin Taehyung diam-diam, dalam hatinya.

"Woahh.." Taehyung berhenti ketika mendengar gumaman pelan Hoseok yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Mwoya?"

"Kita ke sana ya, Tae?" pinta Hoseok sambil menunjuk hamparan bunga warna-warni yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti. Taehyung tersenyum singkat, lalu mengangguk. Ia mendorong kursi roda Hoseok ke tempat yang dimaksud namja itu.

"Ahh... cantiknya," gumam Hoseok ketika mereka tepat berada di hadapan bunga-bunga tersebut. Tangan mungilnya memetik salah satu bunga lalu menghirup aroma bunga itu sambil tersenyum senang.

Taehyung beralih duduk di hadapan Hoseok. Hanya menonton namja yang sudah 12 tahun bersamanya itu, asyik dengan bunga-bunga di hadapannya. Ia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat namja di hadapannya tersenyum sambil menghirup aroma salah satu bunga dalam genggamannya.

Namun pandangannya berubah sendu, dan senyumnya perlahan menghilang ketika mengingat penyakit mematikan telah menyerang namja yang -jujur- amat ia sayangi. Dunianya seakan runtuh saat ia mendengar dari dokter Kim kalau penyakit leukimia Hoseok sudah hampir memasuki stadium 4. Ia -dan Jimin- menangis saat itu. Perasaan kesal, menyesal, dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Seandainya ia tahu lebih awal, mungkin penyakit Hoseok tidak akan separah ini. Tidak, sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan siap kehilangan namja di hadapnnya. Namja yang memberinya harapan padanya untuk tetap menjalani hidupnya yang ada diambang kehancuran. Dengan senyum tulusnya, ia memberi warna baru bagi hidupnya dan Jimin.

"Hopie hyung..," Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Taehyung ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan ia tertegun ketika mendapati Taehyung meneteskan air mata.

"T-tae..."

"Aku... Aku mohon... jangan tinggalkan aku...," Taehyung menunduk dalam. Ia menangis sambil mengenggam erat kedua tangan Hoseok dan menciumnya.

Hoseok terdiam. Hatinya sakit mendengar permintaan yang diiringi dengan air mata Taehyung. Hatinya sakit, ketika ia tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan namja yang -sangat- dicintainya.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan hati dan dirinya yang juga ingin menangis ketika melihat namja di hadapannya menangis untuknya. Namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"Tae..," Hoseok memanggil Taehyung lembut.

Taehyung perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Hoseok yang sedang mengukir senyum yang amat disukai Taehyung. Senyum hangat yang biasanya dapat membuatnya tenang. Namun, entah kenapa, sekarang malah membuat hatinya sakit. Ia takut kehilangan senyum itu dari pandangannya.

"Tae, kau tahu aku tidak bisa..., "

"Tidak, hyung. Kau akan sembuh. Kau harus sembuh, hyung. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Tae...,"

Taehyung segera memeluk Hoseok dengan tangis pilu yang kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Ia berusaha memotong perkataan Hoseok yang tak ingin didengarnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar namja itu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Hyung, kau harus sembuh, hyung. Kau akan sembuh. Karena itu, aku mohon, berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku," ujarnya lagi disela tangisnya, masih sambil memeluk Hoseok dengan erat.

Hoseok membalas pelukan Taehyung. Kali ini, tangisnya pecah. Ia menangis dalam diam, berusaha meredam isakannya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar Taehyung yang terus memohon padanya. Ia ingin berjanji, namun di sisi lain ia terlalu takut kalau ia akan membuat Taehyung lebih sakit ketika mendapati dirinya mengingkari janji tersebut.

"Aku.. Aku berjanji, Tae. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Tapi bisakah kau juga berjanji akan selalu ada di sisiku? Setidaknya... Sampai saat itu tiba. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada di sisiku, jangan tinggalkan aku," ujar Hoseok.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hoseok dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia menangkup wajah Hoseok dengan salah satu tangannya, dan mengelus pipi namja itu lembut. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengenggam erat tangan Hoseok.

"Aku berjanji, hyung. Kau akan sembuh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu di sisimu sampai kau sembuh. Tidak, bahkan setelah kau sembuh pun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji."

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Walaupun, entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sakit. Persaannya menjadi tidak enak. Namun, ia berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran dan perasaan buruk yang menghampirinya.

"Gomawo, Tae..." ujar Hoseok sambil tersenyum hangat.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hoseok dan mencium kening namja yang terdiam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Taehyung padanya. Tidak lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung menyudahi ciuman itu, dan kembali menatap Hoseok dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung," ujar Taehyung yang sukses membuat wajah Hoseok memanas dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia tahu, ungkapan itu hanyalah ungakapan kasih sayang sebagai adik yang menyayangi kakaknya, atau ungkapan kasih sayang seorang sahabat. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh menganggapnya lebih. Tapi tetap saja, mendengar kata-kata Taehyung akan membuat pipinya memerah, malu.

"Aku... juga menyayangimu, Tae..."  
.

.

.

#ToBeContinue

...

...

...

Hello guys! Long time no see~~ Finally, i can update the new chapter :)

Maaf banget untuk update yang sangat sangat lama. Ada beberapa kendala yang membuat aku terpaksa memilih hiatus selama beberapa bulan. Dan senang rasanya bisa kembali update ^°^

Semoga kalian suka chap ini :)) Di chap ini full vhope moment,, yeayy!  
Dan untuk awal konflik mungkin akan muncul di chap depan atau 2-3 chap ke depan hmmzz..

Ahh, ya, aku ingin tanya, perlukah aku bikin throwback masa lalu Hoseok dengan Taehyung dan Jimin? Atau aku lanjut aja terus? Kalau memang ada yang penasaran, aku akan selipin throwback di chapter selanjutnya. Mohon pendapatnya,,, ne?

NB:

** Sebelumnya maaf baget untuk semua readers, mulai sekarang kemungkinan aku gaakan balas review di setiap chappie. Dikarenakan sekarang aku mulai tulis langsung di website wattpad, lalu nantinya di copy untuk update di ffn, agak susah kalau harus tulis balasan review di setiap chap saat ceritanya udah dicopy ke ffn. Soalnya wattpad kan ga tulis balasan reviewnya. Tapi semua review/comment yang kalian tulis akan selalu aku baca, karena semua itu merupakan salah satu hal yang sangat berpengaruh supaya aku tetap semangat nulis ff :') Sekali lagi ku minta maaf /bow down/

**Bagi semua readers,, aku sekarang mulai bergerilya di wattpad. Aku membawakan ff HIDE ini sebagai cerita perdana untuk account ku di wattpad. Kalau ffn suatu saat error, aku akan sepenuhnya pindah ke wattpad. Account wattpad ku: kyminzth  
Bagi readers yang ffn nya udah di blokir, dan masih ingin baca di ff ku,, kalian bisa beralih ke account wattpad ku. Monggo para readers yang punya account ffn, follow meehh yaa :D

** Ini adalah repost dari chap 5 kemaren. Aku baru check setelah mendapat review dan comment cerita HIDE di account ffn dan wattpad. Ternyata chap 5 yang di update di ffn berantakan dan gajelas bentuk dan tulisannya. Maaf bangeett atas ketidaknyamanannya,, dan makasih yang bersedia review jadi aku bisa tahu kesalahan di chap 5 ini.

Okaay,, sampai di sini dulu.  
Please keep review and favourite, ne?

See you in next chap! ^°^


End file.
